You Make Life Bearable
by pastelpumpkins
Summary: Impa, a cynical Sheikah whose job is waiter at a dead end restaurant is struggling everyday just to eat a meal and pay her damn bills. Living in the slums of Hyrule City is not the greatest way to live. Impa is convinced that nothing will change her life until she meets a beautiful individual with her own struggles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I see you stumbled on this fic probably just out of curiosity. I hope you enjoy Hello! I see you stumbled on this fic probably just out of curiosity. I hope you enjoy it. This is an Modern AU but the races: Sheikah, Hylians, Zoras etc do still exist. So It's kinda like a 21st century hyrule. I'll explain more at the end of the chapter** **Warning: rated T for language**

* * *

_That's all you're going to tip me. Really._

Impa thought to herself as she forced a smile. Another shitty day in this shitty restaurant, where people can't seem to give a decent tip.

"The Bazaar" was a dirty dark restaurant downtown, with pleasant customers who are usually druggies or alcoholics. It attracts gross perverts who just came back by wasting their last dough on the strip club next door where they get the only action they ever gotten in their lives. Those guys are the worst, they think they're the goddamn king of the world because some stripper gave them a squeezer. More importantly their terrible tippers.

The owner of the restaurant is a weird raggedy ginger named Yuga, who doesn't really care what you do as long as you serve customers and make money. Impa suspects he's a sorcerer that participates in illegal magic duels but you never know. Magic does seem to be the only explanation on how this cracked wall restaurant is staying together.

 _Oh God. Is that poo!?_

Impa scrunch her nose and nearly gagged when her eyes landed on brown pellets. _Gross._ Furiously shaking her head in disgust the sheikah turn her heels and ignored it as if not looking it it will make it go away. She shrugged to herself Sometimes it works.

Giggling girls distracted Impa from her poo thoughts, she whirled around and spotted a usual sight. Link, a handsome, kind hylian taking orders and being charming, flashing his best smile. His electric blue eyes capturing the girls he's serving. Impa laughed under her breath _those girls are so clueless._

Despite having a heart of gold he's bit of a womanizer. Each week he seems to have a new girl visiting him during work. They come in, snog him, give everyone else a dirty look and leave. It's not his fault, he's every girl's dream: attractive, brave, pleasurable. Poor Link just can't keep up with all this attention and isn't very committed to relationships or... anything. _Let's just say He's not the sharpest tool in the shed._ In spite of what every girl thinks he's not mister perfect and it took Impa months to crack Link's perfect exterior,but it still feels like her friend is hiding stuff from her. She's knows something awful happened in his past but she soon gave up trying to figure out what it was.

Some secrets aren't meant to be shared and no one understands privacy more than her. Yet she can never crack how he can look content despite the circumstance he's living under. Everyday he shows up with that naive little smile of his, tolling into work like everything is actually going well, she knows the financial problems he's under. Hell, if Link ever told her that he loved this restaurant she probably would've believed him if it wasn't for those bags under his eyes. Not that Impa can say much about that, she has an identical pair on her tanned face. That's one of the many differences the two friends share, Link will smile and charm you. He loves to pull strangers close and make them laugh. He surrounds himself with people as if hanging out with them can pay his debts, Impa on the other hand never let's herself get close to anyone. Even friends she keeps away at an arm's length, just to be sure. Everyone will let you down eventually, that's how she saw it, and it was better to be alone.

Heading to the kitchen she saw another unsurprising view.

The hostess, a 16-year old girl named Marin, was seducing a freaky looking man. The sight alone gave her mouth a bad taste. _She's only sixteen._ But Impa didn't try to stop her, if that's how they get their customers then that's how they get their customers. Impa didn't know much about the girl except that she's beautiful with her soft features. Her heart shaped face and dimples drives guys wild. Marin was naive and playful, the rest of her Impa didn't care girl could disappear and Impa wouldn't even notice.

Everyday she dreamt of leaving. Walking out and never coming back. Her dreams filled with money and prosperity. Impa laughed dryly to herself. That's nice thought but it's never gonna happen. No matter how much she hates it she needs this damn job.

* * *

Impa nearly cries of joy when the old tiny clock in the rec room strikes 12:00 am. Her shift is finally fucking over. _Have I mention the shitty hours?_

Darunia, a fellow waiter in the dumps, threw his giant hands in the air "AH YES! Freedom!" Impa snickered and joined him "They open the gates! We can leave!" The pair have been chilling in the rec room just talking when the gates to freedom opened. The restaurant was almost empty so it didn't hurt if they were hiding in the back room.

Impa and Darunia have developed an interesting friendship. Where the Goron is loud and talkative, the Sheikah is quiet and keeps to herself. Impa used to think of him as a obnoxious heap of rocks but the friendly goron sooned made his way to her good side. Darunia was from Death city, a huge dry Goron populated city in the west. Impa didn't really know what he was doing here let alone why he would come to Hyrule City.

"I swear one more hour in here I would have drown myself in that pile of poop near the bathrooms" The white-haired sheikah joked.

"Oh yeah who's cleaning that up? Cause I'm starting to smell it IN HERE!" Impa cringed and covered her 's nothing better than a hyper rock belching in your ears. He gazed at her with pleading violet eyes. Impa scowled and fought the urge to roll her eyes."You know you can do it" Her friend was a lazy bastard.

Darunia let out a hearty laugh, amused to the sheikah's statement "That's a funny joke, but I think Fi got it" Impa whirled around to see Fi, a beautiful blue metallic spirit with pointy cream blue hair and pupiless eyes. Even though Impa knows she means well, those cold calculating eyes seem to bore into her skull everytime she speaks to her. The spirit has a knack for reading people, she can unravel you like string and beat you senseless with her steel-like strength. Impa recalled the memory of the blue young woman getting into a fist fight just behind a restaurant with a customer who pinched her ass. His face was swollen and purple, not that she pitied him. That guy was a prick.

Impa sighed feeling sympathy for the spirit, it's not fair that she's always stuck with cleaning duty because she the only one who doesn't bitch about it. Fi never seemed to bothered by all the messes she needs to clean up, but Impa swears she once caught Fi out of the corner of her eye downing a flask of vodka hidden under her blue and purple poncho.

As the pair exited the building Impa heard the heated voices of two of her coworkers, Link and Ghirahim. Impa glance at the two waiters. Link always seems to lose his friendly composer when he was with narcissistic demon never seemed to have any trouble making Link mad, which was ridiculously hard to do. So there must be something wrong with you if you can make the happiest of men angry. The blonde's face was red and his hands were up making gestures as if he's trying to grasp the looked exasperated, as if Link was a mere child annoying angry voices rang across the room. Impa rolled her eyes, annoyed with their behavior not even bothering listening. It's probably about something stupid.

 _those two are acting like children_

* * *

Impa immediately scrambled for tylenol the second she stepped into her cramped apartment. A damn headache has been bothering her all day.

ba-dum

She scurried to the bathroom, duly noting the fact that her roommate, Lana wasn't here. That girl usually always stays late, hustling extra hard to get money thrown at her as she pole dances in her skimpy white thongs. The one day I do laundry...

ba-dum

The sheikah forcefully yanked the cabinet door open, and seized the tylenol.

ba-dum ba-dum

Headache worsening Impa mentally told pollen it could go fuck it itself.

ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum

She threw two pills into her mouth and swallowed them. Her temple replenishes as the pills fell down her throat. Impa let out a dramatic sigh and rub her temples. _Oh where would I be If it wasn't for tylenol!_

Her head dispute rendered her even more tired, Impa collapse onto the bed. Unfortunately the second her body hit the bed the shitty mattresses springs broke.

* * *

"Girl, you look so hot!"

Zelda twirled in her red dress. "You think?"

After a long day at work, the two models indulged themselves with a shopping spree. One of the unlimited perks of having a hustle free life : limitless cash.

Zelda never had a struggle in her life, with her dad being mayor and heir to all her grandfather's real estate money, the beautiful hylians family was loaded.

Her alluring features always seem to make people throw themselves on a puddle so Zelda can step on their backs. Of course Zelda would never do that but it's not like she can stop it.

Zelda and Ruto are both models for Vogue. However for Zelda modeling is just a summer job, her true passion is politics. Working with her father, striving to make a Hyrule City a better place to live. She wanted to take a summer internship instead of posing at a camera and scowling for 10 minutes straight. However her father has other plans for her. He doesn't want her to follow him in the road to politics because "their are dishonorable people in politics who he doesn't want her to meet". Which naturally is total bullshit.

Her father got her the modeling job hoping to distract her from trying to sneak into a City Council meeting. Despite how ridiculous the situation is, Zelda humored him and took the job. She knows he's still grieving for her mother after all these years and for some reason it gives him a sense of purpose to shield her. As if that's how Mom would have wanted it. No matter how much Zelda was annoyed by it, if taking this job made her father feel better, then so be it.

Plus unlike a internship, you get paid.

"Should I get this skirt?" Ruto ask, showing off a tiny cobalt blue mini-skirt not covering all of her butt. Zelda eyes widened but she wasn't surprised. Her friend has always had an... exposing fashion style.

"No, the color is not in season. It will look tacky this time of year" saving her friend from even more exposing clothes than she already has.

"You're so right! Oh Zelda where would I be without you?!" Ruto gushes.

 _I have no clue_

As the two friends started to the cashier Ruto coyly sneaked a interesting topic into their conversation.

"Yeah, you wouldn't have this problem if you went out a little more."

Zelda narrowed her bright blue eyes "I don't want to go clubbing with you, Ruto"

Ruto put her hands up defensively "Sorry, sorry you don't want to have fun."

Zelda stopped and looked at her friend with a frown. Ruto was wearing a tiny grin as if she could change Zelda's mind. "For the record, I don't like clubs. They are loud, sweaty and gross. They're always playing songs that sound exactly the same. AND in every club, EVERY club their always an annoying pervert who tries to hook up with you."

It was Ruto's turn to be annoyed. The attractive Zora rolled her eyes "Stop complaining about how hot you are"

"I wasn't-"

"C'mon Zels! You'll love it. Trust me now, I know this hot club that we can totally get in if you show your boob a little."

Zelda gave her a skeptical look.

"C'mon please!" The blond sighed giving in. It has been a while and it couldn't be that bad.

"Fine. But don't leave me alone!"

Ruto squealed and hugged her friend tightly, delighted that she finally wanted to come with her.

"This is going to be awesome!"

* * *

It was _not_ awesome.

The club was just as gross as Zelda thought it would be. The blonde shoved her through the thick sweaty crowd to find her friend. The blaring music was not helping, and neither did the fact that everyone was drunk off their ass. What the hell was in the drinks tonight?!

Zelda forced herself to ignore the grinding couples and looked straight ahead. As she marched on, she unfortunately caught a whiff of some women's perfume and _oh my god it smelled awful!_ Zelda gagged and pushed on a little harder.

Relief filled her bones when she spotted Ruto but it quickly dissipated when she realize the flirty Zora was talking to two men.

"Zels! I was looking all over for you!" Ruto slurred, she swayed with every word as if she was in a storm.

yeah right

"I met these awesome guys while I was trying to find you." Zelda rolled her eyes, not buying it. "Strich and Groose." The zora kept going, too drunk to notice her friends disbelief. Strich nodded but was too busy eyeing Ruto's breast to say anything else. However Groose was a different story. The redhead smiled widely and stepped closer, a little too close for Zelda's taste.

"Pleasure to meet you." He purred. The burly hylian drunkenly stroked her arm. Zelda retracted her arm and nervously smiled. Her mind scrambled for ways to get out of this.

"Well I'd loved to hang around but I forgot to feed my um...my bird"

 _Really your bird?! What is wrong with you._

"Nononono!" Ruto swung her arm around Zelda's shoulders and push her closer to the group." You are not leaving until we go on a double dateeee!" Zelda's protest were muffled by the drunken cheers.

" I know a place." Groose said not taking his yellow eyes off her.

* * *

 **Ok so that was the first chapter, Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Zelda and Impa will be meeting in the next one so stayed tuned!**

 **Hyrule City- A gleaming metropolis, with it's glowing streets and dirty slums. Basically New York, or Gotham. Mostly Hylian populated.**

 **Zoras, Gorons ,weirds spirit things ,Demons, Sheikahs, Gerudos, Twilis, Fairies,Hylians- The races.**


	2. Chapter 2

How she ended up here, she had no clue.

One minute she was in a club, the next she was squished in a booth with her drunk friend and a guy who was _too_ interested in her. The restaurant they were in was _gross_. Definitely not a good place for a double date, maybe not even for _eating._ None of them seemed to mind though, Ruto and Strich were too occupied with each other mouths, and Groose with his story about _who knows what_. Zelda mentally slapped herself for letting this happen. She should've been more stern, she should've just walked out of the club. But the thought of leaving her friend in the hands of two strange dudes made her queasy.

So for Ruto, Zelda set aside her dread and went with them.

Plus downing shots at the club really helps you ignore how annoying people are.

"I punched the guy so hard it knocked him unconscious. His two friends practically peed their pants when they saw what I did to him. But I wouldn't let those two puss- "

"Oh hey waiters here!" Zelda quirked, trying to get Groose to just _stop_ talking. _For one second._

"Hello, welcome to Bazaar. I'm Impa, I'll be your server today. Are you guys ready for drinks?"

Zelda did a double take. The waiter was a tall, muscular sheikah woman with braided gray hair and a red tattoo crossing her right eye. She only looked a few years older than Zelda. Her red eyes connected with Zelda's blue ones and the Hylian froze. None of them subconsciously knew what they were doing, staring at the other as if it was totally normal to stare at someone without speaking for more than two seconds. The sheikah was striking and had a bold, badass aura, something Zelda wished she had. Despite looking at her for the first time it felt like she knew her. _Somewhere, somehow she had met her_.

 _Ok Zelda maybe you had a little too much to drink, do sober people think they know people that they've never seen before. Probably not._

"Well, are you going to order anything?" the waiter said coolly, eyeing Zelda as if she had horns. Then Zelda realize where she was and stifled a frustrated cry. _Oh goddesses Zelda, you wanted to leave so bad, you started daydreaming!_

And she managed to humiliate herself and creep out the waiter. _greeeeeeeat._

Ruto and Stritch didn't even look up, still downing each other's spit.

Groose glared at the tired looking waiter, oblivious to the staring contest Zelda and her just had. _Probably just pissed someone interrupted his story._ The waiter, Impa (that was her name right?) glared right back. Obviously not intimidated by the husky man.

"You interrupted my awesome story" Groose garbled drunkenly.

The waiter narrowed her blood colored eyes and crossed her _toned_ arms, _I mean dammmn_ (Zelda couldn't tell if that was the alcohol talking). "Well you can say your story outside if you're not going to order anything." by her voice, Zelda could tell she meant every word.

"Waders-" Zelda garbled quickly and suddenly pause at her own words "Waters all around." She corrected hoping that the waiter didn't hear the first time she tried to order. Through her make out session Ruto glared at her for ordering waters but Zelda didn't care. Have you looked at them? No one needs another drink, except maybe Zelda herself.

Impa raise her eyebrows and walked off. Zelda could tell she was already tired of serving them.

Zelda slouched into the booth and glared at Groose.

"What?! Don't believe my story?"

This time Zelda didn't stifle her frustrated groan. She should have never let Ruto convince her to go clubbing with her.

Zelda held Groose's gaze. "I have to go to the bathroom" she said curtly.

* * *

"What d'you think those people are doing here?" Midna queried while pouring herself some tequila. Midna worked in the bar area of the restaurant, which to her meant free drinks when the boss wasn't around, hell even if Yuga was here Midna still probably would've pour herself a drink. The sassy take-no-shit Twili really doesn't care if she gets fired from this crappy job. _Carelessness_ , something Impa wished she had but also glad she doesn't. Impa can't afford to be careless, she needs this job. Not to say Midna isn't passionate. The Twili is very passionate about things that interest her and that's important to her life, but if it's irrelevant to her , she really doesn't give a damn.

Impa shrugged, quite clueless at what those customers were doing here herself. Hardly anyone who doesn't live in the slums comes to dine here. The group of expensive dressed people definitely did not blend in.

"I don't know and I don't care. They look like they have money, so they might actually give me a decent tip." Impa said bluntly. Impa glance across the room and spotted the red-haired man. _Maybe a decent tip isn't worth serving that idiot._

Midna smirked and took a sip of tequila "It's all about that money".

Impa lips quirked in amusement. "Maybe you'd make more if you did your damn job." Impa jabbed playfully.

Midna put her glass down and rolled her crimson eyes. "Bleh, I'm good. Besides, look who's talking aren't you suppose to be serving drinks and shit?"

"Touche."

And with that Impa left her spunky friend to do her job.

* * *

Impa was heading toward the kitchen when she caught that ridiculous looking red-haired man sneaking into the girls bathroom.

 _What the fuck is he doing!?_

Impa angrily marched to the girls bathroom. Already fucking tired of seeing that man.

Disgusted and angry thoughts filled her mind as she stormed in the bathroom, but her simmering mind immediately turned off when she saw _why_ he came into the girl bathroom.

The man-no, _pig_ was holding the blonde hylian she encountered earlier tightly. The young woman was squirming in his bear hug, desperately trying to rip his lips off hers. A muffled scream was heard when the his large hands gripped her ass. The woman mindlessly kneed him in the crotch and scurried away from him in fear. When the pig fell while clutching his manhood, the woman desperately grab a air freshener that Fi put in there to make cleaning the bathrooms a little less horrible. She threw her weapon, hitting him right on the head. The pig growled baring his ugly yellow teeth eyeing the fast thinking girl with a hungry gleam.

Something fired in Impa. She felt something ooze open in her chest, dark and hateful and spreading like an oil spill. Red hot disgusted anger filled her blood, as she balled her first. She couldn't control it. She couldn't control herself when she gripped the drunken pervert shoulders stopping his march to the blonde woman and threw him at the door sending him tumbling out of the restroom.

Impa suck in breath, shock at her own strength and impulses, the younger woman behind let out a quiet gasp as well. However before she can utter an apology, the hylian jumps back and with an angry yell, flinging himself at the Sheikah.

Impa had no choice to retaliate, but she didn't mean to retaliate that _hard..._

She most certainly couldn't control herself after he threw his fist at her. Impa ducked swiftly , filled by disgust and anger, with unnatural speed, she managed to knock him on his back. She quickly straddled him not allowing him to escape. Impa swore she was gonna stop then, but _nooooo_ the red-haired hylian just had to spit on her didn't he? Blood and mucus stung Impa's left eye. That little trick he pulled, triggered something in Impa and she continuously beat him mercilessly.

It was a rather a quick fight, Impa thought the man's performance was awfully pathetic.

She really couldn't control herself.

She could hear people's screams, she could hear the whimpers from the pathetic fleshbag under her. She didn't care, the thought of men like him shitting on everybody without any consequences drove her to the brink of madness as she blindly swung her first at him. People like him who walk and talk like they're... _superior_.

Soon what felt like millions of strong hands on her, pulling her away from the husky hylian. The sheikah madly squirmed out of their grip. Everyone saw it. Everyone looked at her the same way, a mix of horror and shock. Link somehow was in front of her, his face consorted in bewilderment and fear. His words high-pitched and panicky not like him at all, well...maybe just a little. All the other waiters were freaking out as well, a chorus of "What the hell?!" and "Why the fuck did you do that!" were thrown at Impa. Impa didn't know how to answer them.

Impa couldn't focus on anything, adrenaline still buzzed in her like a drug. Her heart hammered inside her chest. People's voices mashed together sounding like a storm. Impa couldn't take this, she impulsively snarled cruelly and shoved everyone out of her way. She ignored their yelling as she scrambled to the door.

 _I need some fresh air._

* * *

Her hands were trembling, something she hadn't noticed before. When the goddamn lighter didn't start working immediately, the final straw finally snapped in Impa's brain and she threw the piece of plastic on the ground, where it bounced off, a piece from the corner chipping. And if Impa hadn't been so goddamn desperate for a smoke, she wouldn't have swallowed her hurt pride and picked the thing off the ground.

She managed the shaking of her hands enough to get the lighter working, but nothing about the cigarette made anything better. She forced herself not to think of what happened, of what she...did.

Impa was tired, so freakin tired of life pushing her down. She guessed seeing men like that doing something horrible snapped something in her and she took all her frustration out on him. Even if he was a pig, it wasn't really fair that he became her punching bag because she needed something to vent all her vexation on. Her senses completely abandon her and that's what frightened her the most. What if she killed him? What if something like that happened again? None of her friends seemed to like her little episode. Impas heart dropped a little when she remembered their expressions. Afraid that she might have scared the only few friends she had.

 _well fuck, now they all think I'm a goddamn psychopath._

Too occupied with her thoughts Impa almost didn't hear the door creak open.

The hylian she thought of as odd at first and saved from the groping hands of a disgusting man stepped outside, closing the door softly.

Impa nearly dropped her cigarette, surprise to see her. The sheikah stared wide-eyed at her. The woman looked only a little bit younger than her. And _oh my goddesses_ she was beautiful. Her sharp cheekbones, pointy ears, ruby lips, narrow face, pointed chin, bright blue eyes and long straight silky golden blonde hair made her look like a goddess herself. The hylian hugged herself and peered at Impa shyly.

Impa watched her thoroughly, still surprise to see her.

The blonde sighed and spoke "Thank you".

Impa barely comprehended what she said. This time she did drop her cigarette.

"What..?"

The woman rose her chin a little higher and gave her smile that melted Impa from the inside "For saving me from Groose." She shuddered slightly at his name "I don't know how far he would have gotten if you hadn't showed up. Thank you, really I'm glad you did came."

Impa took a half-step closer "You're not freaked out by what I did?"

The beautiful hylian shook her head, her blonde hair swishing back and forth like a gold river "What you what did was a little...harsh but I believe he kinda deserve it. Who knows how many women he's violated."

Impa's heart sped up a little, she couldn't help a tiny smile that tugged on her lips. "I'm glad I showed up to." She really was, Impa didn't want to think what would've happened to her if she didn't show up, screw the consequences, she was glad that she stop him from going any further.

A nice quiet moment lasted between them until Impa broke the silence.

"So..um what are you going to do now?"

"I guess I'll get a bab. Cab! I mean cab."

Impa nodded, for reasons she didn't know she felt disappointed that time with this girl will be short. Impa ignored her sudden disappointment and started home until she heard the hylian gasp sharply.

Impa whirled around "What?".

She was hastily digging in her purse, panic etched across her face "My wallet! It's gone! I'm must have lost it in the club when I accidently drop my purse! Oh no, oh noooo this is bad!" She look frantically around her surroundings as if finally knowing where she was, stuck in the slums. "And I accidently left my phone at my house so no one can pick me up and I really don't want to go back inside the restaurant to ask Ruto for help-"

"Hey" Impa firmly clasp her shoulders forcing the girl to look at her.

"It's going to be alright. I'll just pay for the cab- oh crap!" The hylian gave her a strange look, despite Impa's strong hold she still swayed a little from tipsiness.

Impa mentally slapped herself, the one day she forgot her wallet! "Well I can't pay for one right now because... I don't have my wallet on me." She look at her in wide eyes, hopelessness was read on all over her face.

Impa didn't like that look on her face. It made her feel like she failed. _but at what?_ She didn't know, she just felt like she _needed_ to do something.

 _No you don't Impa, you barely know her._

Shaking those irrational thoughts Impa raised the collar of her jacket. She couldn't help, She'd like to. She really would like to help the poor tipsy woman. It's just what is she's suppose to do? Let her spend the night? Heh sure, let the well dressed woman in your apartment, she definitely will be _grateful._

Impa ignored the guiltiness spreading through her chest as she let go of the hylian. "I'm sorry but I have to go, it's getting late and..." Her mind failed to find a pathetic excuse to leave this poor woman all alone. The blonde woman eyes widened, frozen as if she was never rejected and put aside like she was not important before.

The guiltiness only spreaded more when Impa whirled round and started to the opposite direction. Her mind screamed at her for her heartless, but she ignore them. _Ignore the voices Impa. You're not heartle-_

Before she could finish her thought she felt small but firm hands clutching on her arm.

"What you're leaving me?! I can't be alone...I don't know where to go. Please don't make me go back into that filthy, awful restaurant. Oh please, please, pleaseee." The tipsy (ok maybe more than tipsy) woman sloppily begged. Impa tried to avoid her eyes, she tried to ignore her whimpering. _Oh the goddesses, why her? Why out of all the people in the world she had to take a drunk woman to her crappy apartment._

The sheikah exasperated, sighed "What do you want me to do? Take your drunk as-... erm take you to my place?"

The woman looked up, her bright blue eyes glassy which only made Impa feel worse.

"Can you?"

"You want me to take you to my place, a complete _stranger_ who lives in the _slums._ I might be a serial killer for all you know." What were they teaching rich people these day's? What happened to stranger danger? Impa was honest to goddesses worried about this chick, well... 30% worried 70% percent annoyed.

The hylian hiccupped, and smiled brightly, using Impa's strong arms to keep her on her feet.

"You don't even know my name!" Impa pushed trying to find some cynical in the woman. No person can be this trustworthy and kind, maybe because she was drunk? _who knows._

The blonde hylian turned to face Impa and loosely cupped her shoulders, those blue eyes stared with a hint of... _. playfulness_? "Yaaaaaaaaassssss I do!" Oh yeah, there was definitely playfulness in her voice. _Also did she just say yass?_

Impa cringed, realizing that she did. _shit she does_ .

"Ok, well I don't even know your name." The sheikah rolled her eyes, patience wearing thin for the beautiful woman.

"Zelda."

The woman stared at each other each coming from completely different backgrounds, one skeptical, one blissfully drunk. In the end Impa couldn't say no, she surrendered to her conscious, she surrendered to the pretty face, to the silky voice. _Once again Zelda got her way_ Impa mused.


	3. Chapter 3

Lana stretched her legs further onto the couch as she sank deeper into the brown worn-out leather. She was grateful to be out of her cheap, itchy thongs. Those things are a _pain._ Especially when you have to do all kinds of tricks with them. Today was specifically a horrible thong day when she wrapped her legs around the pole and a burning, _itching_ sensation spreading on her left thigh. And the worst part was she couldn't _do anything_ about. There were a cluster of people around her cheering her on. She made the best money she had in awhile. Lana knows she needs to keep a roof over her and Impa's head but scratching dull red rashes doesn't make Lana enthusiastic about her job or how much money it makes.

Thank goddesses for those illegal magic duels. With a knack for magic, those duels are pretty easy to make money for the blue-haired woman. The best part is you can wear sweatpants and hoodies with holes in it and _still participate_. However no matter how good her magic is Lana refuses to participate in the bigger duels that you can earn 5000 rupees like at the drop of a hat if you're really, really good. There are no rules, people can end up dead and to Lana money is less important than any living being. Those duels are too...ruthless for her taste.

When she came home she was surprised to see that Impa wasn't here already, usually it's _her_ working the super late hours. So she took advantage of the emptiness of her apartment, and turned on the food network on their cute little box tv, which Impa hates. Lana didn't get Impa's loathing for the channel, how can you _not_ love a show about making cupcakes?

The door creaked opened and footsteps could be heard from the hallway.

"Hey, Impa! Never believed I'd ever come home first eh?- Oh you're not Impa.."

Lana's mouth gaped open, that was _not_ Impa. It was a beautiful blonde hylian, who peered at her in a shy way. The stranger swayed on her feet as if their was wind blowing in the apartment.

"Hi" the blonde said nervously, she didn't look like she was expecting Lana, her eyes darted frantically to her and to a new figure that was entering the kitchen.

It only took a few seconds for her to realize what was happening. The wheels in her brain spurred and a wide smirk spread on the sweet sorceress's lips. _Oh ho, Impa I didn't know you swung that way._

Lana was secretly relieved, Impa always seemed stressed out about her job, about her _life._ She was worried for her friend's happiness. Impa always had a hard time making friends, the only reason they're living together is because she had known Impa since they were snotty-nosed kids with their knees bruised from climbing trees and falling off their bikes. Sometimes they both wondered what had kept them as friends for so long. Lana is a perky, bright 22 year old woman, who, _not to brag_ , people fell in love with. Impa is the complete opposite. Lana never got Impa's pessimist, loner personality and she probably never will. However living together is just comforting in an odd way, Lana guessed that Impa liked living with her because Lana is a familiar face and that the Sheikah hated change. And Hylia knows that neither of them can afford jack-shit alone.

She also knows after years of knowing her, Impa is a skeptical Sheikah and sometimes a cruddy friend. She always thought Impa was all work and no play. _Well after tonight I'm going to eat my words._

"Sorry kids, no fun for tonight, I'm going to try to sleep, so unless you find some way to do it quite-"

To Lana amusement both women turned bright red, after Lana's comment about her bringing company, Impa was reduced to a sputtering mess.

"Nononononono, Lana It's not like that! She a friend- no more like a customer...LANA DON'T STARE AT ME LIKE THAT! SHE'S NOT THAT KIND OF CUSTOMER! Goddesses Lana...She's a Umm, a person who needs help, I guess...I don't know...Really you're laughing?"

Lana was howling at the sheikah's sloppy words, her chest ached and her back was hunched. Through her cackling was like a madman's she could hear Impa's frustrated sigh.

"Geez, Sorry Imp's couldn't stop myself.. hehe"

"Just get off the fucking couch so Zelda can have a place to sleep for tonight."

"Why don't you guys share a be-"

"Lana I swear to Farore get off the fucking couch."

And with that note Lana swiftly got off and smiled brightly at the hylian. The hylian look sourly out of place in the apartment, her nice dress and jewelry were like huge sirens on police cars. Her expensive garb was screaming fancy charity banquets and dinner parties. Surprisingly Zelda shyly beamed back, instead of rudely scoffing in distaste, which so many higher class hylians have done to her. Then Lana realized, _of course she smiled back_. Impa wouldn't bring home a stuck up brat. Impa had no patience for assholes.

Lana retreated to her bedroom, but not before taking a quick peep at the two women (Lana had to make sure their was _no sparks_ before she can believe Impa about her hasty story on taking someone to her place.). Impa was helping Zelda to bed,scrambling for worn out blankets and pillows, the hylian seemed to be incapable of standing on her feet and soon flopped on the couch. Lana gasped softly at the Sheikah's next action, Impa gently took off Zelda's shoes and put the blanket on the dozing off hylian with a tenderness as is Impa was petting a kikwi. Lana had never seen Impa so gentle before, her eyes were strangely soft and her body wasn't rigidly straight, shoulders back and chin up like it always is. As if she was a soldier fighting an up-hill battle.

But then Zelda drunkenly ( _she had to be drunk, sober people didn't sway like that_ ) rolled off the couch unknowingly ruining a benevolent moment. Impa put her hands up to her forehead and sigh. Not even bothering to glance at the fallen hylian, Impa step over her and started to her room in exasperation, Lana could practically feel Impa's eye roll.

 _Ok, no sparks then._

* * *

Impa woke up to the fresh smell of eggs and bacon.

At first Impa thought somehow she died and now she was in breakfast heaven because neither her or Lana can cook to save their life. Cereal normally does the trick for easy breakfast.

Like a hound dog, Impa lifted her nose and followed the glorious smell only to find Zelda and Lana chatting over the sorry excuse for a dining table with the amazing sight of fresh bacon and eggs.

It took the talking pair a couple of seconds to realize that the sheikah had entered the room. Lana perked up when her eyes fell on her friend. "Hey Impa! Your friend can cook!"

Zelda cheeks reddened at the compliment, and the hylian ducked her, head trying to hide her bashfulness.

Impa, who forgot Zelda was here, suddenly remembered the strange turn of events that lead her to bring a complete stranger into her house. Impa simply figured Zelda would wake up early and leave.

Impa chuckled nervously "Oh, Zelda. What are you still doing he-" but the Sheikah faltered at Lana's bristling glare.

"Zelda was so grateful that we let her stay that she made us breakfast. How sweet of her! Right Impa?" Lana gritted her teeth at the last part of her sentence as if daring Impa to kick Zelda out.

Impa wetted her lips and nodded only half listening to Lana. Her red eyes stared intently at their guest still trying to figure out _what she's still doing here._

"Oh it's nothing, I just thought I owe something to you guys for being so kind to me and letting me stay at your house." Zelda said to Lana, but she was looking at Impa, her blue eyes not backing down from Impa's gaze. "And I definitely still owe you for the money you gave me to pay for a cab, Lana." Zelda said to Lana but still looking at Impa. Zelda wore a tiny smirk when she said those words, something a normal person wouldn't have caught, but nope, not Impa. The freak who stares at people for way too long had caught that little smirk that just made this annoyingly beautiful person even better looking. Impa sucked in her breath, annoyed that she was slightly, SLIGHTLY attracted to her, annoyed that Lana has taken a liking to Zelda, and annoyed that Zelda was using Impa's discomfort with strangers to her amusement, as if taunting her for daring to say that she didn't want her in her house. As if Zelda was determined to make Impa's life a little bit worse because Impa found Zelda's presence annoying and Impa didn't have the overwhelming urge to kiss her fucking feet.

Farore, Impa hated rich people. To her dismay, Lana didn't catch that stupid little smirk.

An then, just like that, her smirk was gone,replace with a bigger genuine grateful smile showcasing her perfect pearl white teeth. ( _Urgh of course her teeth are perfect_ ). Impa was a little startled for how Zelda can go from a annoying little smug shit to a beautiful humble hylian. Lana grinned, oblivious to Zelda and Impa's newfound tiny feud that happened literally only seconds ago and was probably only in Impa's head.

Lana waved her hand "pffff don't worry about!"

The next couple of minutes was just Lana and Zelda becoming newfound besties while Impa sulked in the corner. Angstily eating her breakfast and pretending not to like it. Impa also figured out that Zelda is ruthless when it comes to making people like her better than Impa.

* * *

Finally when Lana left to visit a friend, after repeatedly saying how awesome Zelda is and how lucky she is to have met her and how they should see eachother again and all that annoying shit, right then did Zelda realize that she did not belong here.

The minute her _pal_ Lana left, Zelda got up from her seat. "Well, I should probably go."

Impa nodded enthusiastically "Yep, perfect timing!" the Sheikah chirped too tired to hide her eagerness for her to leave.

To Impa's complete surprised, Zelda's smile fell from her face and her back straightened, then she gave Impa a cold blue piercing gaze, just like Impa she stopped trying to hide her real feelings.

Zelda put her hands on her hips "What is your problem with me?", she said it with a hint of arrogance, like this is her house and Impa was the intruder.

Impa rolled her eyes. _I can't believe I let you in my house._

"I took pity on you and I let you in my house, the least you can do is leave."

The hylian sigh "And I'm very grateful that you did but I don't get why you're acting like this now. You were so kind last night."

"Last night you were drunk." Impa pointed out.

Zelda kept going, ignoring Impa's input "I don't get why you're so cranky right now but I guess you're just a cranky person." Impa's frown deepend, Zelda pretended that she didn't find the Sheikah's pout adorable. "I will leave so you can live your crabby life but before I do I am giving you my number."

Impa gaped, the hylian always seemed to find some kind of way to surprise Impa, which flustered and annoyed Impa even more, she did not like being put off-guard, especially not from some...some stranger!

"I don't want your number." Impa said icily.

"I know, but Lana does and I forgot to give it to her." Zelda said, not imitated by Impa's tone. She grabbed a napkin and neatly wrote her number. "Plus you can call me if you want." She added coyly, enjoying her power to make a burly, loner Sheikah blush like a schoolgirl. Zelda gracefully gave Impa the napkin, Impa snatched it from her and threw it back on the table.

"Great!" she exclaimed with false cheerfulness "Thanks for coming!" The Sheikah pushed Zelda to the front door and quickly opened it.

Zelda regained her composure from being forcefully pushed to the door and stepped outside, but before Impa could shut the door, Zelda whirled around with the most devilish smirk that Impa found unsettling on her angelic face. "By the way _Impa,_ your pout is simply adorable!".

To Zelda, being shoved down the stairs was totally worth seeing the look on seeing Impa's face.

To Impa, she prayed to every goddess that she will never see that hylian again.

* * *

 **HI! Thanks for all the views! Don't worry Ghiralink fans, their will be some in the next chap.**

 **The reason why Zelda seems like a coy little shit is because this chapter is mainly in Impa's pov (However no matter how nice and kind Zelda is, she can't stand rude people and can't help making them flustered ;) )**


	4. Chapter 4

_Impa, where are you?_

Link sighed, the agonizing feeling of guilt wrenched in his gut all day. The memory of Impa running out of the restaurant replayed in his mind over and over again all day.

The memory replays itself everywhere he goes, doing his job BAM, going to the bathroom BAM, hiding in the rec room with Midna BAM, a lovely reminder that he was an awful friend that night and accidentally snapped at her.

 _She probably hates me now, all our months of building our friendship will be crumbled!_

 _..._

 _Ok maybe I'm being over dramatic but still._

"Seeing you sad and fretting is quite unsettling, please change back to annoying, ignorant happy Link so everything can be back to normal."

Link visibly jumped to an all too familiar voice, then silently cursed himself for being so easily spooked. Link whirled around while trying to the keep the tray he was carrying steady, he did not want to drop food three times in a row in the same day. That would be sad.

"What do you want?" Link frowned, Ghirahim's presence just seemed to pour gasoline into the fire that is how bad his day is going.

Ghirahim held his hands up in mock surrender to Link's harsh tone, not even bothering to hide that he found Links reaction amusing.

 _God that stupid smile._

"Nothing, you just look like a wreck and since I am an insensitive handsome asshole all the waiters volunteered me to tell you to stop looking so damn sad and the only reason why your rude Sheikah friend isn't here is probably because she's running a little late and not because she's mad."

Link scoffed "She's an hour late, let's face it she's pissed. And why am I the only one who's worried? It's not like you guys were any better than me."

"Because the others know that making a big deal out of nothing is time wasting."

Link rolled his eyes "Thanks, now I feel way better.", the hylian remark dryly. He shouldered past Ghirahim and started to the kitchen but was stopped once again by the demon.

Ghirahim let out a frustrating groan at the hylian's back before grabbing Link's elbow forcing Link to face him, ignoring Link's surprised yelp.

To Link's utter shock, Ghirahim face was sincere, his grey eyes were soft, nothing like his usually sharp glances, "Look, Link... urg" Ghirahim faltered trying to find the right words, he was not used to doing... _this_. Making someone feel better for their actions, cheering someone up, _however_ you call it. Ghirahim usually lets the person wallow in self-pity, finding them annoying for being petty or he gives them a look that read " _That's what you get._ " But when Link wallows in self-pity it's like _nononono don't do that, you're not supposed to do that!_ Seeing Link sad is like a Goron living in Hyrule City (*cough* Darunia), it's just not right. _Happy Link is good, it's a constant, sad Link is just unsettling. urg._ Demons always have the most unusual feelings, Ghirahim had mused one day, when he decided to leave his glamorous job when he realize what they were doing.

Link's direct gaze was not helping. His deep blue eyes never leaving him as Ghirahim tried to regain his composure while squeezing Link's elbow a little tighter.

"You have nothing to worry about." Ghirahim finishes lamely, avoiding eye contact.

Link gaped, did Ghirahim actually say something that wasn't narcissistic or rude? Before his brain could remind him how to talk, Impa burst through the doors.

Link immediately ran to her, forgetting the demon, too relieved that she came to work.

(One who was caught of guard by a demon normally need time to regain their composure, unfortunately for Link he had no time.) So the first words that came out of his mouth were a sloppy apology, and telling her in one breath that he was sorry for not having her back and the guy that she kicked his ass deserved it, his mind whirling with emotion making his words come out fast and jumbled.

Impa was caught off guard by Links forwardness, "Dude, Link, it's fine."

Link froze, "What?"

Impa placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him a bit. "I am not mad! Everyone was freaking out and so was I, it's not your fault that you were freaked out. I'm just glad you don't think I'm a goddamn psycho."

Link shook his head, his lips quirk into a smile as his guilt washed away and was replaced by giddiness. "Nonono, I never thought that! I thought that was awesome, what you did! The guy immediately left, almost in tears."

Impa whole being seemed to perk up from that information. "Really?"

"Yeah! Right, Ghirahim?" Link turn around waiting for Ghirahim reply but the demon was gone.

* * *

"C'mon Zels! Please just look at me!" Ruto begged for like what was the millionth time. _Gah Zelda, what does a person got to do to make you forgive them!_

The pair were walking down the high-end streets of Hyrule City, heading to their work _._ Zelda, who seemed to be in a rush to get away from Ruto, was walking fast, ignoring the fish girl protest.

" _Zelda_ , please"

Ruto calling her by her full name seemed to make her walk slightly slower (Ruto called that a victory), Zelda could hear the desperation lingering in her voice. The hylian visibly sighed and turned to face Ruto feeling, only a tiny bit bad for giving her the cold shoulder ( _stupid sensitive heart!_ Zelda has silently cursed herself for on many occasions), however her features were still stone cold, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.

Ruto decided to take it, knowing she wouldn't get anything better than frosty eyes.

"I'm so so so sorry".

She's was sorry, she really was, she was sorry that she gave Groose a hint to go after Zelda during a drunken episode, she's sorry that she let Stich and Groose stay for the night, she's sorry she didn't even invite them her luxury apartment, that she invited them to Zelda's condo and abused her power of having a second key and oh goddesses she's sorry, she's so sorry that the first thing Zelda saw when she walked into her room was two naked hylians and a naked Zora laid sprawled all over her bed that was dripping with... _oh Hylia_...

Zelda rolled her eyes and waved her hand to the busy Hylian city traffic, luckily pretty girls like her could get cabs fast. Ruto visibly stiffened, not used to people ignoring her or giving her the cold shoulder. She bit her tongue, fighting her natural instincts to say something snappy. Instead the Zora tried to weasel her way into her friend's sentimental side. "Zelda, please don't be mad at me."

Zelda didn't turn around, eyeing the oncoming cab instead of her friend.

 _Damn, that didn't work._

The cab was almost to them.

 _Say something! Anything!_

Ironically for being a fish, Ruto's mouth and throat were dry.

Zelda was opening the cab.

 _You stupid fish, SAY SOMETHING!_

"I MESSED UP" Ruto practically screamed, her desperation killing anything logical that could've come out of her mouth. Ruto was a brat, Ruto was selfish and most of the time she never saw what she had done wrong. She hates the words _I fucked up,_ she was never good at being selfless, not that she'd ever say that. She's heard them all, bitch, mean girl, spoiled, petty, stupid, slut. Everyone in her life has called her those words except Zelda, Zelda never pointed out her flaws, never once looked at her with such disgust, goddesses she such a good friend, why only till now did Ruto realize this?! So many times Ruto has taken Zelda for granted, left her out to dry, so many fucking times, but not today because today she was going to swallow her pride and yell to the world "I FUCKED UP", to save the friendship with the only person who ever saw through her shallow scales.

Zelda froze, half in the cab- half out, seconds felt like hours and the blond still hadn't said anything, she pursed her lips, hands holding the door with a death grip as if she was going to rip them off with frustration.

Before Ruto's heart could drop in despair on losing one of her only friends, Zelda spoke.

"Get in."

Ruto blanched, heart racing "What?"

"Get in and apologize to me on the way to work."

"You mean in a dirty c-"

"Get _in_."

* * *

"You have a minute" Zelda hissed cooly, eyes on the back of the front seat. Ruto ignored the stab of sadness that hit her in the chest.

"I did a bad thing, no I did an unforgivable thing, and I've never felt so bad about anything in my life!" Ruto desperately called out. "Look Zelda, I'm not asking you not to be mad, you have every reason to be. I'm sooooooooo sorry. And you don't have to forgive me, but I can't completely lose my best friend over a drunken mistake. You are the only person who ever saw past the shallow layers that make me who I am, please see through them now." Ruto begged, almost crying at this point. "And I promise I will never do anything to hurt you ever again!" Ruto had never been so sincere about anything in her life, and Zelda knew that.

* * *

I'll never ever do that ever again." Ruto swore, her royal blue eyes widening with each word.

Zelda smiled, she's still hadn't completely forgiven her but Zelda would get there in time. For now she she could only take small steps.

* * *

Zelda was applying her makeup in one of the nearby vanities at the studio,( she liked doing her own makeup to make sure the women in the dressing room didn't make her look like a tramp), when a man strolled toward her. Seeing his reflection suddenly appear in the mirror made Zelda jump, dropping her lipstick, the bottom of her lip still pale.

The man grinned "Sorry to disturb you, I didn't mean to scare you." Despite his words he didn't look sorry at all.

Irked by his presence and his "I'm kool with a k" attitude, Zelda continued to stare at the mirror, as if she looked at him long enough, she would at have nothing nice to say. _Common Zelda just because you're in a mood doesn't me you have to put others in the same one as well._

"Well, you did a pretty good job at scaring me" Zelda joked trying to lighten her _own_ mood. The guy chuckled and stepped closer, a little too close for Zelda's liking. His features were showcased in the mirror, the man had chisels features with long purple hair that didn't have a single flyby. He had the most interesting eye makeup that surprisingly made him look, really, really good. He towered over Zelda, looking at her with an interested expression, his dark purple eyes giving her a once over. The tiniest shiver ran down her spine, her hair bristling at his closeness.

The guy chuckled, "I came here to introduce myself. I'm Vaati, the new photographer."

Zelda turned around, the manners that were scorched in her blood ever since since she was a child getting the best of her as she stuck out her hand, even if she really just wanted to just push him slightly farther than where he was standing.

"Zelda"

He was a bit surprised by the gesture, since most of the girls he's trying to get with don't shake his hand, but he could get use to this. He shook her hand.

"I also came here to tell you that you're beautiful and that I look forward to with working with you." he said smoothly, hoping to get a shy blush as a reaction.

He didn't get a shy blush.

"Thanks" Zelda said a little too dryly, not at all feeling touched that some dude thought he could get her with one line.

 _Seriously this guy is way to confident_

Vaati, a little taken back by her words, decided to try another move. "I hope we see each other again some time." He lifted his hand, skimming her exposed back.

Despite her inward shivering, Zelda stared at him, forcing herself to stay still, not giving him the satisfaction. So many guys have tried the same cheesy shit on her.

"Wouldn't we, I mean we both work here?" this time she didn't try to hide the dryness in her voice. Not giving him time to react she shouldered past him, feeling his gaze bore into the back of her skull.

It was only when she walked away from him did she realize she was holding her breath.

* * *

 **Zelda: A kind, wicked smart young hylian who doesn't like rude people. Want's to change the world. A good friend to have. -age 19 - Bisexual**

 **Impa: A kick-ass Sheikah who doesn't trust anyone, thanks to her tragic past. Hates upperclassmen(rich snobs) and men who are pigs. Can be very rude. Doesn't like to show her feelings. It's really hard being her friend. - age 21- Lesbian**

 **Link: A handsome hylian who doesn't really know how to handle his handsomeness so he ends up breaking hearts. Mainly dates women but has a few male partners. Is a pure cinnamon roll with issues. Not that smart. Also has a sucky past. One of Impa's only friends. Is secretly proud of that. - age 20 - Bisexual**

 **Ghirahim: A cocky flamboyant demon who is ass to everyone. Has a secret past. To the utter shock of everyone he shows kindness and generosity to the people he genuinely likes/ cares about. Unlike Link who has relationships even if their are short, Ghirahim is more of one night stand guy. Is annoyed when people automatically assume he dangerous because he's a demon. - age 21 - Pansexual**

 **Fi: A quite has the brains of einstein' . Is autistic. She is a Spirit. Spirits are a rare type of fairies. Has kicked people's asses for ogling at her, treating her like a animal at the zoo. Despite her compassionate nature, her stoic and cold attitude intimidate people. Is a introvert. Has steel like strength. Don't mess with her. She looks metallic because of her spirit genes but actually isn't. Sword SPirit is a term for unique spirits. - age - 20 - Lesbian**

 **Midna: A take no shit Twili. Is a fucking hot Twili. Passionate lover. Secretly cares about a lot of stuff but pretends she doesn't. One hell of an athlete. All hylians except Link annoy the fuck out of her. - age 21 - Pansexual - Sapiosexual**

 **Darunia is a big beefy rock. Always smiles. Ditches Death City to live in Hyrule CIty. No one knows why.- age 23 - Straight**

 **Ruto is a gorgeous Zoran. Talented swimmer. Fashionista expert and is not ashamed that she sleeps with a bunch of men. - age 19 - Straight**

 **Lana:A perky, adorable girl. Is a magical stripper. She is technically is a hylian but she has MAGIC POWERS that she uses to help get her money. Impa's grateful toward her. Zelimpa fangirl. Despite being a stripper she's not into sex, or relationships. Get's along with anyone, knows about Impa's tragic past.- age 21 - Aromantic**

 **Vaati: LiL shit**

 **The story is in Summer, where everyone is off from their classes.**


	5. Chapter 5

Have you ever just sat and thought about how much you really need something, like without it you don't know how you'll be able to function. For Fi it's her favorite book, for Midna it's listening to Fi's velvety voice, for Ruto it's her phone, for Impa, it's a bookstore.

It's a cute bookstore, nothing special, the Sheikah never buys anything, she just likes going there and snuggling on the couch in the very far corner near the history books. What seems like a normal bookplace to other people, is a very special place to her. A place to get away from her troubles. This is the one place where she let's herself forget about all her problems and just sit and read. She goes there so many times that the one girl who seemed to work there was on a first name basis with Impa. Impa liked Illia, she never seemed bothered by the fact that Impa never buys anything. When she did try to buy a pencil for 1 rupee, Illia waved her off and told her that's not necessary.

The best part of the bookstore is that it's always almost empty. Impa doesn't know how it stayed in business for so long, she's just glad it did. So it's surprising when Impa finds an individual in _her_ couch, sitting in _her_ spot.

Impa was going to let this go, she wasn't going to bother someone just because they were sitting in her spot. Impa whirled around, planning on finding somewhere else to enjoy her lunch break until she heard a voice cut through her like a knife, a voice that made her freeze, a voice that she unfortunately knew.

"Impa?"

 _Maybe if I slowly walk away she'll go back to reading her book._

"Oh my Farore! It is you."

 _Well, shit._

Impa inwardly cringed as she faced her, "Yes, it is I." Zelda scrunch her tiny little elf nose at Impa's sarcastic tone.

"Hylia, I forgot how rude you can be."

"Well, now you know, so bye."

The second Impa turned around, Zelda was right in front of her, _goddesses she's fast_ , for dignity's sake Impa tried not to scream.

"No way, am I letting you go that easily." Zelda persisted, crossing her arms. The hylian's frosty eyes bore into Impa's, and if she wasn't so short, Impa would probably be imitated.

Not that she'd ever admit it.

Impa chose to ignore her and walked around, not holding back a pretty impressive eye roll.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" Zelda grabbed Impa's shoulder and with a surprising amount of force, stopped her dead in her tracks, which she really shouldn't have done, like the worst you could ever do is trigger a sheikah's reflexes, seriously never do that, especially to a shikah with bad memories and a lot of issues because the moment Zelda's hands halted Impa, Impa's hands were already up, then in the air, then on Zelda's waist. For a millisecond Zelda thought Impa was going to kill her, when Impa flung her in the air, it happened so fast she couldn't even scream. Zelda already imagined, her body slamming on the...couch?

Zelda opened her eyes, (she never even realized she close them)to find Impa's hands on her, her annoyance was gone replaced with worry. Impa's face slackened; her brow furrowed - eyes darting about in concern, searching her for any bruises or evidence that she'd hurt her. The Sheikah's eyes twitched as her mouth suddenly became agape and she drew in a breath of air sharply. Turning her neck, Impa couldn't look at her, too scared to see her reaction. She didn't mind Zelda looking at her in annoyance, but not frightened. Not staring at her as if she was a beast. It dawned on her that she couldn't handle anyone looking at her like that.

"I just wanted to know, why Lana never called me back." Zelda's voice was soft, Impa looked up in shock to find no disgust or fear in her tone. Impa searched for a sign that gave away the hylian's true feelings but all she could find was kind eyes, understanding eyes.

Her eyes were so beautiful. Impa never notice them before, Her eyes were the color of a newly bloomed bluebell from the valley, enchanting, delicate. Like the flower her gaze was never direct, preferring a shy earthbound focus.

"I'm sorry" Impa breathed, her loud, bold voice coming out as a faint whimper. She never wanted to hurt her, this incident was just a constant reminder of what Impa couldn't escape.

As a child Zelda was taught how to be a polite, perfect hylian, for her father's perfect family image.

As a child Impa was taught to defend herself from her father's drunken fist.

Zelda, who never liked it when people were sad, pointed out that she never hurt her and if Impa felt that bad then she could make it up to her by letting her buy her coffee in the cafe next door.

Impa gawked "What? Why?"

Zelda shrugged, "Because I don't want you moping in a corner."

"I don't mope."

Zelda barked out a cute little laugh, "That's all I've seen you do."

So Impa ended up going along with...whatever the hell this is.

She never turned down free food and she wasn't going to start now.

* * *

"I see you enjoyed that scone." Zelda mused twirling the straw of her fruit smoothie drink.

Impa shrugged shamelessly, kinda impressed with herself that she ate it in three bites. "You know It."

Zelda laughed, making Impa involuntary smile, every time Zelda laugh it seemed that a baby was born or some mystical shit like that, just geez, her whole face is brighter than the sun when she laughs.

"I should hang out with people more like you." Zelda muttered, her comment made Impa stiffen a little bit.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I always hang out with stuck up rich jerks, and it's nice change to hang out with someone who doesn't give a crap about...stupid stuff." Zelda's eyes trailed down, she didn't mean to tell the Sheikah this, it just slipped out.

The hylian's comment made Impa's body warm, her heart sprang a little before she forced it down. Ignoring her sudden feverish episode, she leaned back in her chair and gave Zelda a cheeky smile.

"What can I say, people like me are awesome." Impa's crazy friends flashed in her mind. Midna sneaking drinks, Link's apology, Darunia's bone-crushing hugs.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Zelda sipping her smoothie, Impa reading the free newspaper, the hylian spoke up.

"I like this."

Impa looked up from the paper, "What?"

"You know." Zelda waved her hands around the room, "This. Chilling in the Potion's Shop (that's what the cafe was called. So cute right?)."

"Sooo...?"

"So, we should do this."

Impa raise her eyebrows, yesterday Impa would immediately detest from spending a couple of hours with Zelda weekly. She would've laughed and said she'd rather talk to Ghirahim. But now.. after really talking to her, she could begrudging say that spending time with Zelda actually sounded nice.

 _Heh. Nice. It be good to have something nice in my life._

"You mean like you buying me scones in a coffee shop."

"Every Saturday at this exact time. And we can just talk and ignore all our problems."

Impa nodded "I can sure spend some time ignoring all my problems.".

"So?" Zelda said nervously, not really sure what Impa would say. The hylian lowkey wanted her to say yes...ok highkey but Impa did not need to know that. Zelda normally didn't welcome people into her life so easily, you can never trust new people when your dad's a big deal and you don't know if they're trying to get to him. But for some reason she wanted to see this sarcastic broody Sheikah more. It just, Zelda never met someone like her. Someone who wasn't born with a silver spoon in their mouth. Zelda would be damned if she let Impa and Lana go. It was a chance to escape her egomaniac full life.

Impa gave it a thought. "Alright, what the hell, it would be nice to make plans that doesn't involved work."

"Yay!" Zelda cheered, she did an adorable little dance in her chair and Impa knew she made the right decision.

* * *

 **Will be adding soem mida/fi real soon!**

 **Also be prepared for a title change.**

 **Thanks for readings, comments always apprecited! :)**


	6. A World of Rats and Love

For once in a long time, Impa was actually looking forward to something in her life. Sure hanging out with her rag tag group of friends was fun, especially when they go wild and blaze/drink together. But they have been in her life for awhile and goddesses, looking forward to something new can just be so exciting.  
Even if it's simply meeting a pretty Hylian at a coffee shop.  
One day Lana pointed out that Impa was smiling to herself like a blushing schoolgirl.

"Is it because you're talking to Zelda~" she teased  
Impa felt her cheeks burn a little bit. She didn't like to be caught off guard and the fact that she was _actually just_ thinking about how wicked smart that Hylian was.  
"We're just friends," Impa commented dryly, not appreciating Lana's amused face or the way her chest felt and the thought of them being more than...  
"Wait a minute? How do you know I've been hanging out with her?" Impa accused , the master of changing subjects.  
Lana shrugged "We've been texting."  
Impa huffed but didn't press any further.  
As Impa got dressed in her waiter's uniform she contemplated how she was smiling more.  
 _Maybe the worst of life is over._ Impa mused as she slipped on her shirt.  
Later that day Impa ate her words.

One word  
Rats

Don't ask.

Link sighed irritably at Ghirahim's cleaning vigorous cleaning method. The demon had to make the dishes sparkling clean and scrub every spot the plate...four times.  
Since their boss had no interest in getting a bigger staff the Bazaar is probably the only restaurant in the world to not have fucking busboys.

The waiters took turns doing busboy/janitor duties but somehow Link always got stuck with these unglamorous jobs.  
"It's because you suck at your job." Midna clarified one day when Link complained about how he always ended up with the dull jobs during their lunch break.  
"Affirmative" Fi agreed, causing Midna to grin, exposing all her sharp twili teeth, and throw her arm over the spirit's shoulder.  
"She knows what up!"

"You don't have to clean every plate four times Ghirahim."  
Ghirahim stopped his cleaning and frowned at him.  
"Have you seen this place? Anything that was touched by the hands of our customers, needs to be washed four times."  
"Don't tell Hilda that" Link quipped, referring to the waiter who works part time at the Bazaar and is also a stripper that works in the strip club near the restaurant. Which is why most of their customers came from that sleazy place.  
Ghirahim blinked at him before sneering "I'm going to tell Hilda"  
Link rolled his eyes, ignoring his asshole type behavior.  
"Just hurry up ok? Unlike you, I don't give a shit about how perfect and beautiful everything needs to be to fit my every need. Some of us want to go back to waiting tables to get tips." Link said, biting his tongue when he realized how hostile his voice sounded.  
He didn't mean to sound like that but the demon seemed to always have a way of bringing out the worst in people.

Ghirahim froze once again from his vigorous cleaning but this time, he didn't glare at Link in a way that could make time freeze. He just stopped cleaning. His gaze was fixed on the sink right in front of him as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"You don't understand, demon. Everything needs to be perfect and beautiful to fit my every need."

The memory turned his blood into ice, no no, he's not going to remember his past life before he rebranded himself, even if it means working in a dump like this.

Anything's better than his past job.

A figure stepped into the corner of his eye, interrupting the crisis that was about to go off inside of Ghirahim's head. Full of memories.

Guilty, blood lusted memories.

"If that's all you think I care about then you don't know me at all." Ghirahim's voice was quiet and monotonous but somehow it was the most emotional Link had ever seen him.  
"That's all you ever show me." Link said, his voice was a gentle breeze, not the harsh storm it was seconds ago.  
Ghirahim's mouth opened but before he could say anything Fi burst through the door. Ghirahim's sudden vulnerability vanished, replaced by an irritated scowl.

"There are no more dishes and you guys need to be quicker or else the percentage of loosing customers will go up." Fi said with her normal monotone voice, but you could see her annoyance through her stance.  
Link and Ghirahim rarely ever get along, but Link doesn't hate him with a burning passion,unlike the sword spirit.  
Let's just say Fi's stoic attitude and Ghirahim's flamboyant one do not mix.

"We're almost done so stop bothering me before I slit your throat and spill your guts all over this gross kitchen," Ghirahim said coldly  
Link tried not wince at the demons icy threats. That's just normally how demons tell people to fuck off. Demons are how you say...the most brutal and _exaggerated_ of all the races in the world.

Fi didn't even flinch at the demons meaningless threat. Nothing can get to her. It's pretty fucking impressive, something Link admired in his friend.

Instead of cowering she took a step closer to Ghirahim, "If you don't get this done, there's a 98% chance my entrails won't be the ones spilled all over the kitchen." Link could hear her tone grow harsher by the second, the spirit could be fucking ruthless. Her stony features gave away no emotion, but Link could tell she was getting very pissed.

By this time Ghirahim had dropped his dishes in the sink and took a step toward Fi, refusing to let her intimidate him.

Link's heart raced in panic, the two were known for starting pointless fights. Ghirahim had a knack for making the logical spirit irrational.  
The sudden memory flashed In his mind of them fighting at a McDonald's where their waiter squad went to celebrate their bosses strange absence. He was gone for a week. Nobody knew why but nobody cared.

Long story short, they were kicked out.  
Everyone was pissed as hell.

 _Shiiiiit. Fuck. Link stop this!_  
However before Link could spring into action a giant bloated dirty rat scurried across the floor onto Ghirahim's foot, causing the demon to screech an ear-splitting sound and kick the rat off of him.

"Ohmygosh" Link muttered.

As if that was a trigger word more rats came out of nowhere. The once threatening demon now turned into a shriveling mess, his loud screams and rats squeaks sent the kitchen staff reeling into the madness. The cooks, noticing all the rats, cursed and dropped whatever the hell they were cooking to run out the door or hop on counter tops.  
Fi was no help, the edge of her lip curved into a tiny smirk, she was clearly enjoying Ghirahim's distress. She didn't seem to mind the disgusting rat fest that was their kitchen.

The loud scene quickly drew Impa into the kitchen. She burst into the kitchen, eyebrows furrowed in fury at the scene before her.

"Can you people shut up! We can hear you-AURGHH", a giant rat somehow flew to her face, Link tried his best not to laugh.

Fi, the quick thinker, disappeared momentarily to get brooms (they don't have rat poison so she got the next best thing)

She swept all the brooms without taking her hands out of her poncho somehow. (No one really knows what her arms look like)

She quickly threw a broom at Impa, Link, and the cooks that didn't run away. But not to Ghirahim, she wanted to see him suffer a little bit more.

Rats flew everywhere as people tried to battle them with their brooms, desperately trying to shoo them out the back door. You think sweeping rats is an easy task? It probably is, they're just stupid enough to get it wrong.

Darunia and Midna entered the deranged kitchen wondering what was creating all the commotion.  
Midna gagged in disgust at the scene in front of her while Darunia laughed, finding it hilarious. He laughed even harder when he saw Impa clawing out rats that had magically gotten in her hair. She retaliated by hurling a broom at his face.  
Midna held her hands up and left the kitchen "I'm out".

After what felt like hours, they finally shooed all of the rats out of the kitchen. And everyone cheered at their victory. Link laughed at Ghirahim's frighten state. During the whole rat fiasco, the demon was as useless as ever, he climbed on a counter and stayed there...

Ghirahim barked at him to shut up, but Link laughed even harder.  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you from those devil rats ur majesty" Link joked.  
Ghirahim rolled his eyes, "Sky child, one more word and I will snap your neck."  
"Ooh you threaten someone who had sworn to protect you, that's not very kind." Link continued to tease, having too much fun to stop.

"You're cute if you think I won't hesitate to kill you after one more word from you.' Ghirahim snapped.

Link was silent for a moment. Suddenly a playful grin appeared on his face, "You think I'm cute."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT"

Link laughed bubbly, loving his power to make the demon flush.

Ghirahim growled ignoring his thoughts about the hylians laugh.

 _My Goddess his laugh is cute._


End file.
